Never Trust a Mime
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: Clopin gets hurt a day before the Festival of Fools, but under suspicious circumstances. Moral of the story: never trust a mime.


**Never Trust a Mime **

**...**

He wasn't even remotely sure how he managed to hurt his leg. He hadn't even fallen from that big a height! He only _tripped_! How could he have injured his leg by _tripping_?

Then again... Clopin was caught completely by surprise when that single leg suddenly shot out, causing him to stumble. He tried to catch himself, but somehow that resulted in him twisting his ankle in the process (he never knew a sprained ankle could hurt so much!).

As he tried to pick himself up off the floor, the gypsy realized immediately who's foot had shot out. Who_ purposely_ tripped him...

_That damn mime..._

Clopin wasn't biased when it came to mimes. He always harbored this deep distrust toward mimes based on separate incidents involving them that he dealt with growing up, and that damn mime Jean-Louis was no exception.

He turned his head to find, low and behold, Jean-Louis himself, standing right over him, looking smug.

"You know, if you wanted to get rid of me so you could lead the Festival..." Clopin smirked despite the pain as he shakily got to his feet, using the wall as a leverage. "...you could have done better than_ tripping_ me. That's just a childish move on your part, monsieur."

Jean-Louis, of course, said nothing in reply, but that smug little smirk on his face said enough.

"Oh you think you're so clever, don't you?" Clopin spat, suddenly feeling very irritated. He was no fool: he knew he probably wouldn't be able to lead the Festival of Fools tomorrow, what with his ankle being temporarily out of service. "Thinking a little leg injury was going to keep me from leading the Festival of Fools!"

There was a long pause.

"Well... it is, but still!" Clopin limped over toward the mime, wagging an angry finger in his face. "Just remember this: you may have won this round, _mime_, but I'll get you back for this!"

The mime already turned and started to saunter away, the jingle of his own shoes (very similar to Clopin's own pair) filling Clopin witheven more anger and a very much unneeded headache. Still, Clopin limped after him, shouting, "One way or another, mark my words! I will get you back for this! No one gets away with hurting the Gypsy King, not even a dumb mime! Do you hear me?! I'll... I'll...!"

He stopped after a few feet, watching Jean-Louis walk away. He hung his head in defeat. "Damn mimes," Clopin grumbled, turning away and limping in the opposite direction, where he knew Esmeralda would be. She'd be able to help his leg...

* * *

When Phoebus saw Clopin later that night, his eyes immediately wandered to the white cloth wrapped around the gypsy's ankle and the fact he was holding a cane. (It was a stick really; it was only 15th century France, after all.)

"Is this a new routine for tomorrow or something?" Phoebus joked, referring to the stick Clopin was using to help stand.

Clopin shot him a look. "Shut up," he snapped. "You already heard about what happened. I know Esmeralda told you."

"I actually didn't hear it from her. All of Paris knows."

Clopin groaned, throwing a hand over his face. "Oh, great. What are people saying?"

"That you fell while decorating..."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Clopin demanded angrily, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead. That damn headache was still there, and it wasn't getting any better. "I didn't fall, I tripped! Deliberately tripped! How could that mime...?"

"You got hurt by a _mime_?"

Clopin dropped his hand from his face so he could give Phoebus a death glare. "That stays between you and me. If anyone finds out..."

"You'll kill me in my sleep." Phoebus only nodded. "I know, I know." He smiled regardless. "Anyway I can help?"

"Why would I...?" Clopin started to question Phoebus' help, but a sudden idea came to mind. "Actually... maybe just _one_ thing..."

"What is it?"

Clopin smiled darkly. "...do you know how to get rid of a mime?"

* * *

**A/N: Currently obsessed with Hunchback. I'm especially obsessed with Clopin. X3**

**Pretty much inspired by a Hunchback comic (an official one from a 90s magazine) I found on Tumblr, where Clopin sprained his ankle by "falling while decorating" and wasn't able to lead the Festival of Fools, which was a day away. I found it quite suspicious and immediately pinned a suspect: the mime Jean-Louis! He was in the comic, so he's not an OC, no worries. XD**

**Anyway, review if you liked this. It's random, I know. XD**


End file.
